Les aléas du métro
by Tonksinette
Summary: Il y a certains mots qui se prononcent tous les jours, machinalement. Il y a ceux qui se chuchotent seulement dans le creux de la nuit, dans le secret de l'obscurité. Puis, il y a ceux qui s'offrent dans un écrin de velours. Et ce soir, dans le métro parisien, David va faire un cadeau à Bryan.


David & Bryan me bouleversent à chaque épisode de **The New Normal**, parce que leur amour semble tellement simple et tellement puissant. Je veux être comme eux plus tard, avec ce même amour teinté d'un grain de folie douce qui les anime.

* * *

_"__Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève_

_ C'est comme une lueur d'espoir_

_ Il y a l'ombre et la lumière_

_ Au milieu notre trajectoire, oui."_

**Damien Saez**

* * *

**Under Paris skies :**

David tentait de ne pas prêter attention au pied de son compagnon qui tapait rapidement sur le bitume du quai de métro, depuis plusieurs secondes. Il savait que Bryan n'était pas un homme qui pouvait patienter durant longtemps et, en temps normal, il trouvait cela adorable. Mais maintenant, dans les sous-sol de Paris, ville où ils avaient choisi de passer leurs vacances, cela était légèrement insupportable. Le producteur télévisé poussa un soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux vers le panneau d'affichage indiquant que le prochain train en direction du Château de Vincennes passerait dans deux minutes. David enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amant, et exerça une douce pression sur son bassin, en espérant qu'il cesserait ainsi de s'agiter. Bryan tourna alors la tête vers le gynécologue et lui lança un regard qui contenait tellement de désespoir que David ne put s'empêcher de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Deux métros sont déjà passés dans l'autre sens, David, trépigna Bryan. Pourquoi le notre n'arrive pas ?

- Dans deux minutes. Plutôt une, maintenant.

Bryan poussa un nouveau soupir et David leva les yeux vers le plafond de briquettes blanches. Il avait parfois la sensation de vivre avec un enfant de dix ans, mais il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il s'était installé avec Bryan, un an auparavant. Et si parfois, l'attitude de son compagnon lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, il y avait des moments où les enfantillages de Bryan le fascinaient et le rendaient encore plus amoureux de lui. Il aimait les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux du producteur télévisé, la veille de Noël, quand il le suivait partout dans la maison pour lui extorquer la nature de ses cadeaux. Il aimait sa lèvre inférieure qui se retroussait légèrement lorsqu'il boudait parce que David l'avait vexé. Il aimait la naïveté de citadin de Bryan, qui pensait encore les vaches étaient de sympathiques et petites créatures. Et, plus que tout, il aimait le rire enfantin qui sortait de la gorge de Bryan lorsqu'il le chatouillait par inadvertance, quand ils faisaient l'amour.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Bryan.

- Pas question, mais je te promets que tu vas aimer, répondit David avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Karl Lagerfeld ?

- Non, mais…

- Je sais ! Je sais ! s'écria le producteur télévisé en claquant dans ses mains. Tu m'emmènes manger en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

- Bry…

- Je tweetterai une photo de nous deux pour montrer que j'ai le compagnon le plus merveilleux de la terre ! Et…

- Ce n'est pas la Tour Eiffel, Bryan ! trancha David avec force.

- Oh…

Le coin des lèvres de Bryan s'affaissa et le cœur de David se pinça douloureusement.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, ce sera formidable, mon amour…

Bryan embrassa doucement David, qui sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de répondre à son baiser. Le gynécologue sentit les mains de son compagnon se poser sur sa taille et l'attirer vers lui tandis qu'un frisson le traversait. Normalement, David évitait toute démonstration publique d'affection dans les lieux publiques car il ne supportait pas que les remarques homophobes qui fusaient parfois heurtent Bryan. Son compagnon feignait de ne pas être atteint par les mots blessants et froids qui leur étaient adressés, mais le gynécologue le voyait de refermer sur lui même et baisser la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Et cela le mettait en colère, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous deux devraient avoir honte de s'aimer, simplement parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Et David ne se considérait pas comme monstrueux pour la simple raison qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Il avait juste un cœur, comme n'importe quel hétérosexuel.

- Sauf si ta surprise s'avère être la visite des égouts de Paris, David Murray, compléta Bryan entre deux baisers.

Un bruit métallique leur indiqua que le serpent souterrain arrivait, et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Les parisiens qui patientaient de façon éparse sur le quai se rassemblèrent au bord du quai, poussant le couple vers l'avant. David sentit la main de Bryan se glisser sur la sienne et la serrer avec force, comme s'il voulait être certain de ne pas être séparé de lui. Une rame s'arrêta devant eux et David étouffa un juron lorsqu'il vit les personnes écrasées contre les vitres des portes. Bryan et lui avaient parcouru les rues de la capitale durant toute la journée, et ses jambes commençaient à le faire légèrement souffrir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était heureux à l'idée de pouvoir s'asseoir sur un siége plastifié, dans la métro, mais il allait visiblement devoir renoncer à cette idée et trouver le courage de rester debout jusqu'à ce que son amant et lui ne parviennent au Pamela Popo, le restaurant au charme désuet dans lequel il avait réservé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, et aussitôt les passagers se répandirent sur le quai, au grand soulagement de David. Ce dernier entendit Bryan marmonner quelque chose à propos de « brûler les joggings en place publique » et fut emporté en avant, vers le ventre de la bête, par les gens qui désiraient entrer. Machinalement, il referma ses doigts sur ceux de Bryan et un petit gémissement de douleur dans son oreille lui indiqua que son compagnon se trouvait dans son dos. Le gynécologue pénétra dans la rame et le producteur télévisé se pressa contre lui tandis que David se retournait avec difficulté pour se trouver en face de son amant, se trouvant à la limite de la porte. Une alarme résonna sur les jurons des personnes qui ne parvenaient à monter dans la rame car elle était complète et Bryan s'agrippa aux épaules de David lorsque les portes se refermèrent dans son dos, manquant de pincer la veste de velours, acquisse la veille sur les Champs-élysées.

Quelqu'un enfonça son coude dans les cotes de David et formula ce que le gynécologue prit pour des excuses car il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot de français. Une odeur de transpiration rance émanait de la masse humaine compacte et il fronça le nez avant d'adresser un regard à Bryan. Son compagnon lui adressa un sourire de composition, avant de tirer sur le col plongeant de son T-shirt, en tentant de ne pas heurter son voisin, un imposant adolescent aux cheveux dressés en une crête rouge et qui portait des bracelets sur lesquels étaient plantés des sortes de pointes.

- Fais-moi une faveur, David.

- Ne me demande pas de prendre discrètement en photo cet individu pour pouvoir l'afficher sur ton site Internet.

- Je pensais plutôt te faire promettre que nous prendrions le taxi plutôt que le métro pour notre prochain déplacement, mais ton idée n'est pas idiote.

- Je te le promets Bryan, marmonna le gynécologue en foudroyant du regard le pied qui venait d'écraser le sien.

Le métro freina brutalement et David manqua de s'écraser sur la vieille dame cramponnée à son sac à main, sur sa gauche. Le serpent sortit de l'obscurité pour s'avancer sur un quai où ne se trouvaient que quelques personnes, et David soupira de soulagement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le gynécologue sentit les doigts de Bryan s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, afin d'éviter d'être emportée par les personnes qui sortaient en nombre assez important de la rame. Une bouffée d'air frais fit voleter les cheveux châtains de Bryan, dont une mèche vint se poser sur son front et David réprima son envie de la chasser délicatement, car il savait que cela faisait partie des choses que son compagnon détestait. Le gynécologue, lui, préférait largement les moments où Bryan laissait ses cheveux libres et ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un pantalon de coton trop large, en guise de pyjama. Parce qu'il savait que le châtain n'autorisait personne d'autre que lui à le voir ainsi, sans artifices.

Les portes se refermèrent de nouveau, et Bryan se laissa tomber contre elles, un sourire magnétique sur les lèvres. David tourna la tête afin de voir s'il ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à la barre verticale, pour assurer son équilibre instable, mais malheureusement, quelqu'un était placé dans son dos, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Alors, la rame se remit en marche, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans les ténèbres avant de s'élever extérieurement quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux noisettes du producteur télévision s'allumèrent soudainement et David lui même ne put que sourire au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Paris scintillait de mille feux au cœur de la nuit et il devina que Bryan apercevait certainement la Tour Eiffel, droite et majestueuse, parée de son habit de diamants. Mais David avait des difficultés à ne pas laisser son regard glisser sur son amant, qui ressemblait à un enfant devant Santa Claus. Et si David ne s'était pas juré de ne pas se marier avant que tous les adultes consentants des Etats-Unis ne puissent épouser qui ils voulaient, il aurait certainement demandé sa main à Bryan sur le champ.

Un roulis plus puissant que les autres déséquilibra David, qui se sentit basculer en arrière, avant que les bras de Bryan ne le rattrape et ne l'attire vers lui. Le gynécologue entremêla alors ses doigts au T-shirt de son compagnon qui émit un grondement parce que « fait attention David, c'est fragile », mais ne bougea pas. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules de David, qui leva les yeux vers Bryan tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Les iris noisettes du producteur télévisé l'enveloppèrent et l'emportèrent au loin, telle une vague monstrueuse mais fascinante, et le gynécologue sentit une bulle de chaleur exploser dans sa poitrine. Alors que le métro ralentissait de nouveau, le châtain déposa un petit baiser sur front avant d'appuyer légèrement sur le bout de son nez de l'extrémité de son index.

- Oh mon Dieu David, dit Bryan avec une moue, tu ressembles à ces adorables chiots avec lesquels j'ai tourné une scène, il y a un mois. Ils avaient le même regard lorsqu'ils voulaient un sucre.

- Je t'aime Bryan, répondit simplement le gynécologue.

Le petit glapissement que poussa son compagnon fut couvert par le bruit des freins qui raclaient sur les rails et ses yeux s'embuèrent, tandis qu'un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Alors David réalisa que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils formaient officiellement un couple, il avait prononcé les trois mots, et il fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient franchis ses lèvres. Oui, David Murray aimait Bryan Collins d'un amour plus résistant que le diamant, plus étendu que l'univers et plus lumineux que le soleil. De bonne humeur ou grognon. En costume ou en pyjama. Souriant ou pleurant. En bonne santé ou malade. Et son amour pour cet homme qui le surprenait toujours devenait de plus en plus fort, en dépit de toutes les critiques qui fusaient de la bouche de ceux dont le cœur étaient trop secs pour l'accepter.


End file.
